Masquerade
by Greakfreak
Summary: Normal, non Demigod story. What if all the gang went to high school. Classic girls unpopular guys hot populars!


**Cliche Dance, do you expect any less?**

Annabeth PoV  
"Annie!" My best friend Thalia snapped me out of my daydream. I was staring at the swim team caption, Percy Jackson. She knew I had the biggest crush on him, but what would the hottest, most popular guy in school date me? You might think, swimmers are popular? In this school, the football and lax teams don't compare to the swim team. I am just the braniac. "Annie! Snap out of your Percy fantasy! Katie wants us to eat outside today so she can show us the improved garden." "Kay, Thals." We walked out and Katie had a salad just sitting next to her and she was gardening. "Gardner! Quit gardening and eat!" Clarisse, another one of our friends said from behind us. "Oh, you're all here? I didn't see you!" Just then Piper and Nyssa came by. "Sorry, Piper had to go to her locker and she didn't want to be alone with Leo in the room." Nyssa said. "Shut up Nyssa!" They sat down and chatted. "You guys know why I chose this spot for the garden?" Katie said out of the blue. "Why?" We asked. She pointed a dirt covered hand over to a group of guys sitting and eating. "And the prophet has spoken!" Nyssa said. We laughed and an announcement came on. "All students, there will be a masquerade dance next week, enjoy." The intercom squealed. "That sounds like fun!" Piper said. "Yeah, let's go, my dad is out on a business trip for the next two weeks, we could do make-up at my place." I said. "I could borrow my dad's delivery truck; it would fit us all in it for the dance. We could cover up his logo." Katie said. "Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Piper said. We all chimed yes and separated to our different classes. After school, Thalia and I walked home, were neighbors, Clarisse had wrestling, and Katie stayed after to take care of the gardens. Thalia was staying at my place to keep me company why my dad was out. "Thank God It's Freaking Friday!" Thalia yelled throwing her bag on the ground. "Yeah, let's do our homework so when Pip drags us into the stores all day, we have nothing really to do." "Fine, Annie." "Shut up." We had an awesome relationship, she calls me Annie, and I tell her to shut up. Perfect. (Anyone got friends like that? I defiantly do!) We finished and I stuck two hot pockets in the microwave. After the buzzer went off I handed Thalia her hot pizza wrap. We cheered them by tapping them and ate. We went to bed early so Piper wasn't that hard to deal with in the morning. When I woke up, I slapped Thalia with a pillow. "Uh!" She groaned. "Come on, the faster we get ready, the faster we can leave." I said. "Fine!" She got up and grabbed her clothes.  
Katie's PoV  
I woke up and took a really fast shower, save the Earth. I slipped on my old throw on jeans and my Gardner's Garden, my dad's floral shop, tee shirt. I also grabbed my sandals, actually no, sneaker. I grabbed my sneakers and threw my hair in a tight pony and put my matching hat on. I walked down the stairs and got a nice hot cup of coffee. I walked next door and knocked on a door. A really pretty lady opened up. "Hi Mrs. La Rue. Is Clarisse home?" I asked politely. "Yeah, she's sleeping." She said. "Ok, can I wake her?" "Sure!" I walked into her room and saw her sleeping. Were not enemies, were cool. So I grabbed her fencing sword and poked her. She groaned. I wacked her back. The wind squealed. She jumped. "Gardner, you will die!" "I don't think you can stare at Chris through cell bars!" I shot back. "Touché. What do you want?" Annabeth texted about getting coffee before were dragged into dress shops." "Fine. Next time, just try gently waking me!" "But that's not as fun!" I smirked. I walked out to give her some privacy. She came out and we got in my pick-up. I drove to the coffee shop and everyone was sitting down. "Sorry were late, sleeping beauty took forever to get up." "At least I didn't call the cops! That was assault!" "And what you do to the new kids or anyone that ticks you off?!" I shot back. We fought like this a lot, were pretty good friends, but both our tempers could flare up. "Shut up before I rip off that pretty face of your!" Why did she have to bring my looks into it? I am the ugliest girl in school. Everyone tells me. But they're all so beautiful even Clarisse and she'll never admit it. I don't see why they stick around. "Don't even say that I'm not pretty you know that what have we been friends for like 5 years? You may think it's funny but it still hurts, even if I can admit it." "Katie..." "Just forget I said anything." I sat down and ordered a coffee with extra sugar and milk and a little strawberry juice, yeah I'm weird like that. "So now though it has a coffee and Katie spaz out are you ready to go shopping?" Piper asked. "Fine." They all said unexcited. We shopped for like an hour before I finally found it, a forest green dress with the vine wrapped around it was perfect, it even fit!  
Piper PoV  
Katie-check, we found the perfect dress for Annabeth, it was grey and matched her eyes stunningly and fell perfectly with her blond hair. Thalia found a really cool silvery dress with little lightning bolts on it, it fit her stunningly. Clarisse was a little harder but we did find an interesting black dress with tears in it, and it the tears, red fabric was coming out, a little extreme for me, but perfect for the psychopath. Nyssa was nearly impossible. We finally got her to even try on something. She tried on a rust colored slim dress, it was simple yet beautiful. Now, my turn, I never was a pink kind of girl, or reveling for that matter. So I tried on a long red dress, they shooed it as a no! So I tried on a short black and pink one and everyone loved it! We bought the dresses and we separated and Katie and Clarisse got in her truck laughing, guess they made up.  
Nyssa PoV  
I was amazed I could look that beautiful, VP for the mechanics club, jeans and a tee-shirt kind of girl, ugly dark brown hair, plain brown eyes, fat. Defiantly not the kind of girl Will Solace would date. Will, the most beautiful guy at this freaking school, no in the world. He would never notice an ugly girl like me. But, for those few moments in that dress, I thought, maybe, just maybe I could be that girl that he would fall for. Then I looked at myself again and shooed off that amazing but desperate thought.

Annabeth PoV  
Percy in a sea green tie with a black tux, with his gentle hands on my waist. My arms on his neck being tickled by his night black hair. His sea green eyes boring into me. His lips mouthing with his delicate voice. "You're so beautiful." "Thank you." We lean in. were so close, when something hits my head and feathers are everywhere. I woke up and Thalia was standing over me. "Oh, Percy! Your strong muscles are SO hot!" "Excuse me. I see you staring at Nico! 'Oh Nico! Let's be Emo together!'" "Annie! One, Shut up! Two, it isn't Emo, I am punk and he is Goth." "Whatever rocks your boat. Why did you wake me up on a Sunday?" "I was scared when you didn't wake me up at 7! It's noon!" "What?" "Yeah." I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and she was right! I also saw a message from Piper. 'Lunch? Meet at The Pavilion at one.' "Thals, were meeting at the Pavilion at one." "KK." I showered and saw Thalia looking at her yearbook. She tried to hide it, but she put hearts on Nico's name. "Hey Thals!" I scared her as she slammed the book closed. "Just looking at your Emo lover?" "He is Goth!" "So you're not denying you like him?" She jumped up tackling me on the ground. "Take it back!" "Never." "Oh, then I'll have to tell my neighbor, a one Peresus Jackson some dirt." "Fine. Forget and forgive?" "Fine." We got lunch with the girls and then the next day we went to school.  
Piper PoV  
I was walking the halls of CHB high. I kept my head down. Just then the populars walked by me. There called the Aphrodite's. They all have bleach blonde hair and wear the shortest stuff. The only nonblonde is the co leader. Rachel. She has the reddest head known to man! There other leader is Drew. I went to my locker and she bumped into me. "Ugh! Move you stupid lowlife!" "S-Sorry." I mumbled. "Drew, I saw you bump into her! You don't have to be mean to her!" "Oh Leo, baby!" "Just go fix your make-up or something." "Ok, later babe!" she walked off. "T-thanks." Urg, I have to stop stuttering! "Piper, right?" "Yeah. Were in history together." "Oh, ok. Sorry about Drew, she is a jerk." "Well you can't pick who you date." "You think I am dating her?" "S-sorry. It just the way you talked to each other." "No, I'm not dating her. She is a make-up obsessed freak. I can't see anyone dating her!" we laughed. "What do you have now?" "Math." "Well, I have Science. Can I walk you to class?" "Sure."  
Clarisse PoV  
School is awful. Gym is the only entertaining thing. I am so violent, I have to be in the boys class. Which is fine, until swimming. Which is over with. I was in the weight room lifting weights, with my bench partner, Butch. Just then I heard a voice. "Go take a breather Butch. I don't think she is gonna drop anytime soon." I am so glad my face is red from the weight, because if it wasn't I would have to worry about blushing. I put the barbell down. "Add 5 to each side." I commanded. I grabbed my water from the ground. "How much is this together?" "He asked. "150." "Nice. So Clarisse, where does the super upper body strength come from? I have seen your mom from you getting in trouble. She is skinny." How does he know my mom? "I get it from my dad. Or so my mom says. I have never met my dad." "Same." I laid back down on the bench and lifted the new weight. "So, Chris. Why are you here?" "I don't know. Kinda hopping you will punch me to get me out of the rest of school. Plus, I don't get mocked for a girl punching me if it is you." I laughed. "I'll only punch you if you give me a reason." "Tough and funny. Wow, you got everything don't you?" I put down the weight. "I have to go." I walked out of the weight room.  
Katie PoV  
I was working on the garden during my study hall when I heard snoring. I looked into the rose bush and there was a guy with a baseball cap on. It covered his face. I touched his side with my trowel. He shifted and woke up. "You do know you're in a rose bush right?" I asked the now awake boy. He looked at me with the deepest blue eyes. "The petals looked soft." "They are, but they have this little protective feature. They have thorns. He started shifting and they snagged him everywhere. "Here" I maneuvered closer to him and slowly untangled the vines with my gloves. He took my forearm for support and stepped out. He sat down on my small fleece blanket I had rolled out to sit on. I sat down next to him, pulling thorns out of his shirt. I took a break and took strawberries out of my bag. "Were gonna be her awhile, you have a ton of thorns in your shirt. Want one?" I offered him one. He took it. "You're Katie, right?" "Yes Travis." "So you know me?" "Everyone in this school knows you." "True." "You're not in study hall, what class are you skipping?" "English. Oh, and sorry for crushing your flowers." "There fine. I needed to trim the thorns anyway." I smiled. I was working on the final patch of thorns on his chest. When I finally got them all out, he had tons of small holes everywhere. "Sorry about your shirt." "I have hundreds more. Plus I get to tell people I hurt someone to get these. You won't tell, right?" "It will be our little secret." I smiled. He helped me up as we walked back to the school.  
Nyssa PoV  
"Hey Beck! Give me the monkey wrench!" I called. He tossed it across the shop. I caught it with ease. I took the pat off and I went over to hammer it out. "Sup Beck! Whoa it's hot in here!" said an angelic voice. I hammered my hand. "Ow!" I yelled, gaining the attention of everyone. I started taking off my glove. "No, it might expand the swelling!" Will said. He took it gently in his hand and pull me along. "I'm gonna take her to the nurse." Will called leading me out. "I'm fine. Just a bump." "Just from touching it right now, I can tell in is bad. It might be broken." "Broken?" "Yeah. But I don't think so. You've got tough hands." "Thanks." The nurse was on her lunch. "I will be fine." "No, the nurse leftthe door unlocked, plus I know what I'm doing." I sat down and he gently pulled the glove off. I winced. My hand was a deep red and swelled. "Luckily, it isn't broken. But it is swelled really bad." He grabbed a tube. He spread it over my hands. It was cold. He grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped my hand in it. Wear this for the rest of the day, and ice it when you get home. Also, I would stay out of the shop for the rest of the week." "Thanks Will." "No problem, Nyssa."

Thalia PoV  
I sat at the library listening to My Chemical Romance when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out one of my ear buds. "Yeah?" I saw Nico. "Our music is really loud. But nice choice with my Chemical Romance." I grabbed my IPod and turned it down slightly. He sat down and pulled out a black book. I could tell it was poetry, but all that dark and scary stuff. I offered him one of my ear plugs and he took it. I pulled back out my The Mortal Instruments book. It had drama, hot guys, unsparkly vampires, glittery warlocks, more hot guys, psychopaths, secrets, and hot guys. We read for the entire period.

Annabeth PoV  
I checked my watch and saw it was 11:29. I was going to be late to AP English. I knew it was across the school. The pool! It would save me time! I ran into the pool area and started running across the floor. Karma is stupid. I fell. I threw my bag and I slipped in. to make matters worse, I fell into the deep end. I have never been that well of a swimmer. And I lived in California half my life! Just then I felt a strong grip grab me around the waist and pull me up. As soon as we surfaced, I was coughing gagging for air. He pulled me towards the latter and gently set me down. He climbed out and took my hand and walked me towards the bench. I saw he was in clothes too. "Thanks." I said as my teeth chattered. "I'll be right back. I keep extra towels in my locker in case I want to take a dip." He ran out and came back a minute later with two towels. "Thank you." I said, absorbing the heat from the towel. He touched my hand. "Your freezing!" he hugged me tight, warming me up. He let go. "I don't think we have formally met. I'm Percy. You're Annabeth Chase, right? You moved her from Cali a few years back? Right?" "Yeah, that's me." "So why did you decide to run where it clearly says walk?" He asked joking. "I was running late to class. Why were you here?" "Just between us, I skipped class. Sometimes, I just need to relax by the water. I didn't think I was going in though." We laughed. "Can you swim?" He asked taking a serious turn. "Not really. My dad said my mom hated the water, so we never really swam." "That's awful. My first memories are swimming!" just then a bell rang above them. "Whoa, we have been here over an hour. Thanks for the save, but I got to go." I turned and left him by the pool.

No PoV  
The girls met up at Katie's garden like they always did, each having an interesting story to tell. "It was so sweet. He totally defended me against Drew, and then walked me to class!" Piper said. "Chris was talking to me. It was awkward. He talked about m being perfect." "I found Travis in my rosebush and I had to pull out tons of thorns." "Will gave me medical assistance." "Me and Nico jammed to My Chemical Romance." "Percy saved my life." "I meant to ask. Why is your hair wet?" "I fell in the pool, and you know I can't swim. Percy saved me." "That's cute." Piper said. Just then the guys saw them and walked over. They all were freaking out. "Hey Nys, how's the hand?" It's been better." "Hey Piper, just tell me if Drew ever bugs you again, k?" "Sure, thanks Leo." "So, if I tickle you, will you punch me?" "You are despite, aren't you? Tickling me would get me ticked. It'll get you bruising in your jewels." "I see you got a new shirt Travis?" "Yeah, grabbed this out of my gym locker." "Are you ok Annabeth?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Thalia, you have got to here the new MCR song!" She took his ear bud and listened. "Not their best." She laughed. The bell rang, ending lunch. They all went their separate ways.  
Annabeth's PoV  
I hate water. I really do. I am sick at home, 3 days before the dance. I am just sitting at home reading Paranormalcy again. This girl gets a guy made out of water, all I want is the swim caption. Sooner than I thought, I checked the time. It was 3:35. School lets out about now. I heard a ring of the bell. Thalia just comes in and eats all my food, so it isn't her. I opened the door and saw Percy. He had a plate and a Styrofoam cup in his hands. "Hey Annabeth. I heard you got sick, I just wanted to bring you some get well goodies. Chicken soup and my mom's fresh blue chocolate cookies. Don't ask, she will never let me know how she does it." "Thanks, you really didn't have too." "I felt bad, and to relieve my conscience, I brought you stuff." "How, thoughtful." "Sorry, I know we just met yesterday, and this is just weird. I'm sorry. I will just let you recover." "No, it is really sweet of you. I really am happy you thought about me." "It isn't very hard to forget you. You leave a mark, with your stunning grey eyes." "Thanks." I am blushing. I can feel it over the fever. "I should let you get home. I don't want to get you sick before the meet tomorrow." "Yeah, I am already late for practice." He trotted down the steps and ran to his car and drove off. A few minutes later, a black car pulled up and Thalia jumped out. "Thanks for the ride Nico!" she skipped up to the door. "Hey Annie. How do you feel? Do you want some soup?" "No, Percy brought some over." "did he? He seemed worried." "He just making sure I don't almost kill myself, again." "Fine, fine." "So, you and Nico?" "He bet he had a better copy of Welcome to the black parade then me. So we had to prove it! It was the same." "You two are SO in love with each other." "All the guys sat with us at lunch today." "Well, hopefully they will again tomorrow. How is Nyssa's hand?" "Will's mom said she should be fine. She is like some rich doctor." "Good."  
Katie PoV  
I got out of bed and got ready for school. I always hated Wednesdays. You're halfway through the week. I walked over it Clarisse's and shook her awake. She grabbed her stuff and we walked to my truck. We drove to school. "You are going to need to get a car soon." "When I get my license." "You can't drive?" said a head in Clarisse's window. "No Chris. I cannot drive." "I will make you a deal. I will teach you, if you punch me before 3rd period. I have a math test." "Deal." "Hey Gardner. Sup?" I jumped. "Travis! I am fine." "Are you going to get out of your truck?" "Yeah." I got out and he took my hand as I stepped out. "Thanks." "No prob. Which bushes are ok to nap in, by the way?" "None, but I keep a fleece blanket hidden in the rose bush. Just don't get my blanket confiscated." "Oh, I'm the sneakiest guy around, I'll be a ninja." I did a ninja scope. "Whoa, do that again!" I lamely repeated my actions. "How do you do that?" "It's stupid, forget it." "No, it was cool. Show me please!" "Fine. You lay your right palm on your left one, then you move it over until your thumbs are in a line, then turn your palm, keeping your thumbs touching, then drop your thumb and have your thumbs touching your pointers. (Look it up on YouTube.) "That is cool! Where did you learn that?" "YouTube!" "It's cool!"  
Piper PoV  
Leo walked me into school to my homeroom. "You don't have to walk me to class every day." "How many times has drew bugged you after I started walking you everywhere?" "Um…" "None, that's right. Plus your fun to talk to, Princess." "Don't call me that." "Why Princess? Afraid of your title?" "Shut up Leo!" "I'd never tell you to shut up Leo, and if I had to, I would like this…" Drew said kissing Leo. "PDA!" yelled someone. I grabbed her bleach blond head and pulled her and slammed her against a locker. "Miss Mclean! No fighting in school. Lunch detention." Leo pushed Drew into a locker. "Look, I hit her too!" "Well, you will be joining her Mr. Valdez." "Fine with me." "What?" "Nothing." He said. "You didn't have to give yourself detention." "Yeah, I kinda did. Did you see her? I was saving my first kiss for someone special." "Same." I mumble as we walked to English.  
Annabeth PoV  
I woke up and me and Thalia got ready to go when there was a horn outside. She ran out. "Nico is offering us a ride." "You go ahead. I will walk." "You sure?" "Go!" "Thanks Annie." She said slipping in the car. I started walking. I heard a honk. I turned to see a red car parek next to me. "She who was sick yesterday, is walking?" "I didn't want too be forced to listen to MCR with Nico and Thalia." "Smart. Come on. I can drive you." " Thanks." I climbed in and we drove to the school. "When we parked, we walked in and went our separate ways to class. It used to be a petty crush on him, but now I think I love him!" "I went through the day and at lunch, Clarisse, Chris, Piper and Leo were all gone." "Where is everyone?" I asked Katie. "Clarisse punched Chris. He is in the nurse, and she is in lunch detention with Piper and Leo." "Why is Piper in Detention?" "I heard, she threw Drew against a locker because she kissed Leo. Leo felt bad and pushed her to get detention too." Katie said. "Whoa." "Yeah." We ate in most silence, except the faint sound of metal bands coming from Mr. and Mrs. Emo. I looked at the school and in a window was the detention kids. Piper saw me looking and held out her spiral journal. It said in bright colors. 'This is torture!' I laughed. We went through the rest of the day and I went home. Thursday flew by too. On Friday, it went fast too. In no time, it was 4 and we were getting ready for the dance. I put on my grey dress and my mask. It was a feather mask. My eyes shined threw it. I felt beautiful.  
Thalia PoV  
I slipped on my black dress. It suited my hair. My mask was a skull top half. It fit my punk theme. I looked in the mirror, I looked beautiful.  
Katie PoV  
My green dress was on yet again. I had put it on a few times to feel pretty in the mirror, but wearing it now, I truly feel, beautiful. I had a leaf covered mask. It was designed my me. I had glued a pink flower on it. It looked great.  
Clarisse PoV  
I had to admit, I didn't look bad. Working out made me slim. Instead of a feathery mask or whatever, I wore a white one that I wrote on, 'touch me and die.' Well I was going to wear it, but Katie caught me, so I put on a solid black one. I actually looked pretty.  
Nyssa PoV  
My light cast came off this morning so I have a hand again. I put on my dress with a matching mask. When I first tried it on, it looked good. Now, I feel great about myself, I look amazing!"  
Piper PoV  
I had my pink and black dress. I also had a pink and black mask covered in lace. I feel beautiful.  
No PoV  
The girls, driven by Katie piled in her dad's van and she drove them to the dance. When they arrived, they took out there tickets and went in. they separated after that.  
Katie PoV  
As I am walking around, I bump someone. "Sorry." "My fault he said. He stood up. He has a tux on and a green tie. "My my. You clean up nice Katie Gardner. But your missing a key element." He pushed a small pink flower behind my ear. " How'd you know it was me?" "You're the only hot girl here." "No, there are so many-" He cut me off by kissing me. I am kissing Travis!  
Thalia PoV  
I walked to the darker corner of the gym. "Hot girl alarm!" I heard someone say. "Thalia?" said a voice and I turned and saw Nico with a similar mask. "Who else would visit you?" I saw he had a soled black tie, with a black shirt and tux. He was literally a shadow. "Hey, want to dance? I mean, we rig the DJ stand to play actually good songs." "I have a better idea." I pulled out headphones from my purse and handed him one. We swayed to Without the Bitter, Sweet isn't very Sweet, by Mayday Parade. He leaned in slowly and our lips met. It felt awesome. It was electric!  
Nyssa PoV  
I had snuck to the shop and began working in my dress. "I see someone is using there hands again." I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and a sun mask and a yellow bowtie. "Can I help you?" I asked, not recognizing thisa masked beauty. "Yes, I wanna dance with the great Nyssa Black." He walked over and took my hand. It was cold in my warm ones. "I don't know." "Then kiss me. Either you kiss me then we dance or reversed." "Who do you think you are?" "He untied his mask and he caught it in his hands. He flipped his hair back. "Will?" "Bingo. So Nyssa?" "I will definitely take that kiss." I walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed back.  
Clarisse PoV  
I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cracker from the side. I am not stupid, the bowl is spiked. "Who killed your dress?" I turned with my fist up. "First I have to beg you to hit me, now you just want to?" "Chris?" I saw he had a red tie, and black tux. "I never though you would come in a dress." "Don't make me hit you." "Trust me, I'm about to do something that will either make you hurt me, or you will like it." "Then do it and let's find out." "OK." He grabbed my waist and kissed me. Whoa! Wasn't expecting that. I made my choice. I kissed back.  
Piper's PoV  
"I see Princess is rebelling here." Leo laughed. "Shut up Leo." He cringed. "Sorry, just in case a wild Drew comes out." I laughed. "You know I have been walking you to class more than for Drew. And hitting her…" "Just kiss me Leo!" So he did. Doesn't he get hints!  
Annabeth PoV  
I walked around the gym. I saw couples kissing everywhere. I walked over and summated my vote for prom king/queen. "I'm voting for you." Said a voice behind me. I turned qaroung and I was face to face with sea green eyes, in a black tux and sea green tie. "What, no blue tux Percy?" "No! the store was out!" "Poor you." I said. "can we dance?" "Sure." We walked out to the dance floor and danced. "Annabeth, do you want… swimming lesions?" not what I wanted him to ask. "Sure." I said. "No, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you would, kiss…me?" "Yes." I whispered. "What?" I kissed him. Best kiss ever!  
No PoV  
"And the royalty for the evening will be called now." Said the principal, Chiron. "The prom king is… Leonardo Valdez!" everyone looked around. They didn't know any Leonardo's. "Uh, Leo!" everyone said oh. Leo skipped up the stairs. The crown sat on his head. "And his queen is the lovely Piper Mclean!" Piper walked up to the stage. "No! That crown is mine!" Drew yelled. Travis and Chris unfortunaly left their dates and dragged Drew outside. "MY queen, may I have this dance?" "Yes you may." She took his hand and he led her to the center of the dance floor and they slow danced.

**Who did you expect to win? Leave me an answer in the reviews!**


End file.
